1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swimming pool step guards and more particularly to such a step guard for use in conjunction with an automatic pool sweeper to prevent the sweeper from entering and becoming entrapped in the stairwell of a swimming pool when using a pool sweeper of the general type of the well known brand called a "Kreepy Krauly".TM..
2. Background of the Invention
The pool sweepers of the general type such as the one known as "Kreepy Krauly" work on a self propelled principal and advance across the floor of the pool and also advance along the side walls of the swimming pool. When the sweep comes to the built in stairwell of the conventional swimming pool, it enters the stairwell and becomes entrapped therein and merely bumps back and forth without exiting from the stairwell to clean the remainder of the pool.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a step guard for use with a pool with a stair well when the pool sweep is in use and is removable at such times as the pool sweep is not in use.
4. Description of the Prior Art
There is no known prior art applicable to this invention to the inventor's knowledge.